Turtlenecks Or Booty-Shorts
by AllDaydreamsAreDangerous
Summary: "You know, when most people are sleeping with someone that their trying not to have sex with, they would wear more clothes. Not you though."


**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, I had major writers block, so I have parts of chapters and one shots written but never completed them. This one-shot took about three days to write and I did finish it so I hope you enjoy. As for the others, some I may post but most I won't finish. The two multi-chapter stories I was working on, I will probably abandon, but I am working on a new story, but before I post it I want to make sure I'm actually going to finish it. If you want information on that let me know in a review or PM. Thank you to everyone who will read this and to dauntlessquiddich who edited it, if there are mistakes it's on her.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own The Hunger Games, but I wish I did, then I would own Peeta. What could be better?

 **Katniss' Point of View**

"You know, when most people are sleeping with someone that their trying not to have sex with, they would wear more clothes. Not you though. Without Peeta, it's turtle necks and sweatpants, but with Peeta you wear a slightly large t-shirt or a camisole and booty shorts. What the hell?!" Johanna yells at me.

"Funny Jo. I do not dress that differently. Plus, he makes me feel more comfortable with my body." I reply.

"I'm sure you'll feel much more comfortable when his hands are shoved down-" Johanna begins to vividly reply to me.

"Okay. Okay! I get the picture. Shut up. I'm not going to do anything and I trust Peeta. He isn't going to do any thing that I don't feel comfortable with, so quit giving me lectures and descriptions and either leave or help me pack." I say, giving her a look that said that this conversation was ending.

Peeta, my boyfriend of almost two years, was taking me away for about half a week, four days. We were simply heading to the beach to get away for a while. Our plan was to rent a cabin right next to the shore.

Johanna, my best friend, was supposed to be helping me pack and keeping me from forgetting anything. Instead, she was making inappropriate comments and going through my things. I don't have any secrets from her, but it's still a pain in the ass. As for her comment about us not sleeping together, Peeta and I both want to wait until we are married. We have done... other things, but wanted to stay virgins, until we were married. Johanna knows this, but doesn't believe it. She thinks we are going to slip up one of these days and she's going to beat Finnick, Peeta's best friend, in this bet they have on us. Nice friends right?

Peeta and I talk about getting married all of the time. We love talking about the future, and I'm so happy doing it. I know that he's the one I'm going to marry one day, so why should I be quiet about it?

I want to be a mother, but don't want to have any children if that makes sense. I think I would love having children, but I don't want to be responsible for bringing a life into this terrible world. Peeta really want a lot of kids, and by a lot, I mean eight or more. Insane right? I think that if I were to have children, I would adopt them. Then I wouldn't be bringing more people into the world and I would be saving these children from life without loving parents.

I can't even think about children now, I seriously need to focus on the relaxing vacation my wonderful boyfriend has planned for us. Long days on the beach, plenty of massages, the sound of crashing waves, swimming in the ocean... What could be better?

"Thinking about the things that are going to happen this week brainless. Including you losing your virginity. I have condoms just in case that I am putting right here. Front pocket for easy access." Johanna said with a wink, breaking me from my thoughts and making me slap her and reply, "You're a bitch. And I hate you."

"Nah, you love me and can't live without me. I make your life so much better. I bring meaning to the days you spend breathing."

"I don't know about that, but you certainly keep my life from ever getting dull. Ever."

"You know you love me. But seriously the condoms are in the front pocket of your bag, we don't want anything to happen, I'm not ready to be a Godparent." With that Johanna stood up, patted the pocket of my bag, waved and walked out of my house. I just rolled my eyes, it's just Johanna being Johanna.

After I completed packing I went I set off the Peeta's place so we could begin our road trip to the beach. When I arrived at his house, I overheard a peculiar conversation between Peeta and Finnick...

"Dude seriously! You may want to pack actual clothes so that Katniss and you don't break your vow. Sound familiar. Unless..." Finnick says.

"Unless what?" Peeta replies, I roll my eyes, Peeta can be so oblivious sometimes.

"Unless that's the point. You are no longer content keeping your promise to wait until marriage. It would make sense, there is a lot of sexual tension their."

"Man, shut up. You know that isn't true. We are going to the beach, what am I supposed to wear? A turtleneck? Plus Katniss I'm sure will have plenty of clothes on. She always dress fairly conservatively." I blush when Peeta says this, he's in for a special surprise if he believes that.

"Whatever, I think your an idiot. I actually hope I'm wrong though."

"Why would anyone want to be wrong? Sounds like self-sabotage to me, do you have anything you'd like to share?"

"Now it's my turn to tell you to shut up Peeta! And because of a bet Johanna and I have on you two. I think that you will wait until your wedding night,mor right after the wedding in the backseat of a limo, and she thinks that you two are going to screw each other before that, most likely this week."

"Thanks for the confidence..." I laugh at Peeta's wavering voice as he says that before calling up the stairs. "I'm here!"

"Umm hey babe. How long have you been standing there?" Peeta asks while scratching the back of his neck.

I think for a moment, I can pretend I didn't hear anything, or I can have some fun with it and tease the boys. I decide to go with the latter, "Not too long... Just enough to hear about how little clothes you will be bringing. And basically how I'm supposed to supply the clothing for our vacation. Why did you leave the task up to me? You should know by now at I always forget to pack something. You know what, this time it was clothes. I have my toothbrush and towels but I seemed to forget to bring anything else. Oops, and it's too late to go back to my house to pick something up."

"Haha very funny. I take it that you heard everything?" Finnick asked.

"Yep, and just like I told Johanna, I don't like when people make bets on me. Didn't your parents ever teach you that betting on humans is rude?" I say.

"Seems like a lesson I missed. Well this was fun but I should be going. Have fun kids, and if you decide to let Johanna win, there are condoms in the outside pocket of your bag Peet." Finnick says while running out the door like he was scared of me. Why would that be? I'm a nice person.

I laugh and Peeta gives me a weird look and asks "What's the laugh about?"

I respond, "Their are condoms in my bag too."

Peeta shakes his head, "No. No. Johanna did it too?"

"Yup, she decided that we can't be trusted alone on the beach with time on our hands." I say.

We then head out to the car and go on the long drive to our final destination. Once arriving we settle in.

"Where are you pajamas?" Peeta asks, "We can organize our clothes that way, you know all t-shirts in one drawer and all jeans in another."

"I blush and reply, "Or I'll take this dresser and you take that one. It's a good idea to separate all of our things."

"Why? You're acting weird..."

"Nope. Not at all, I think that it'll be smarter this way." I say, still blushing and beginning to wish that I had brought my usual sleepwear. Like I said before, Peeta is in for a real treat tonight.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading this, please let me know all of your thoughts in the form of a review or PM. I will do my best to respond. Thanks!


End file.
